The Tides Turn
by Chikushi
Summary: The cast plays a game called "Mafia". Rating subject to change. Mild spoilers.
1. Part 1: The Connected Gathering

"Has everyone gathered yet," the barrette wearing girl asked.

"I think so," the timid boy said.

"No. I have arrived," said the blonde-haired boy.

"I-I'm here," the spectacled girl said.

"Eh, that's only three. I was very certain I invited more people," the barrette wearing girl said, "So, Ryuugamine-san, Kida-san, and Sonohara-san are present?"

"Yes," Mikado said.

"Uh huh," Masaomi said.

"Y-yes," Anri said.

"Well, I, Yukari, have to start this soon," the girl said.

Then two other people came.

"Oho! I heard there was a gathering here," said the man with a fur coat.

"Hmph. I only came because I heard I can see Seiji," said the long-haired woman.

"Orihara-san… I didn't really… And Yagiri-san, has anyone said that you're—… Never mind," Yukari said, "Two more came. Now all we need is…"

Two other people came in. A person in black and wore a helmet said nothing but typed, "I heard we were playing a game here. "

The man in the lab coat said, "I only came because Celty told me about this."

"Ok so, the ones who just came now are, Orihara-san, Yagiri-san, uhh… Kishitani-san, and St— Sturl— Celty-san." "Yep," Izaya said. "Yeah," Namie said. "Yep yep," Shinra said. "Yes," Celty typed, "And my name is Celty Sturluson." "Ahaha... I'm sorry Sturluson-san," Yukari apologized. Then a man with a gas mask came and started a lecture. Celty quickly silenced the man along with Shinra, they question why he was here.

"I-I thought that you two were going out. And Shinra, as your father, I have the right to know."

"… A— and Kishitani-oji-san…" Yukari didn't invite some of the people, nor did she invite Izaya, but, as people say, "the more the merrier".

Then two familiar faces came. The man in the bartender suit started to rage at the sight of Izaya and yelled, "IIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAA!" The man was about to throw one of the chairs in the room at him.

"Hey, Shizuo calm down. You don't want— " the man who looked a little Jamaican said until he got interrupted by Yukari, "I very well know about how you hate him so. But please for today…"

That didn't really help much knowing that it's him. Celty typed, "Shizuo-san. Please only for right now."

If Celty had a head, she would have sweating bullets. He managed to calm down, but just a bit, and he sat in a seat.

"Ohoho! How rare of you Shizu-chan ~ "

Shizuo rages some more. Tom just stood there with the "here we go again" look. Then Yukari slapped Izaya in the face, "SHUT UP!" But the slap didn't hit him and he grabbed her wrist.

"My my, that was unexpected," Izaya said in a bit of a tone; he may be sarcastic or at least he sounds like he is.

"…Tch," Yukari made an unpleased look on her face. Everything was a bit hectic for a moment. Mikado, Kida, and Anri stayed there in silence with a bit of a shocked expression on their face.

Mikado then said, "U-uh… There's enough people right? Shouldn't we start— "

Another four people came. The man wearing a beanie said, "Why am I even here?"

The girl in a black barrette said, "Because you're Dota-chin!"

"Don't call me by that," yelled the man wearing a beanie.

The other man stayed quiet. The man holding a manga book said, "Aw c'mon. It's gonna be fun."

"Ugh… Fine," said Kadota, AKA "Dota-chin".

"Dota-chin! You're here. That's good," said Izaya.

"Um… Okay. Four more, so uhh… Karisawa-san, Yumasaki-san, Togusa-san, Kadota-san, Heiwajima-san, and Tanaka-san," Yukari noted.

Then Izaya went, "Ah. That's right. I connected it to a laptop."

He took out a laptop and turned it on. He started to open a video chat thing, and then you see a bedridden girl. People wondered who she was, Kida was more or less surprised about this. He doesn't even know whether or not he's happy about it.

The girl spoke, "I really wanted to play and staying in a hospital room all day does get a little boring sometimes."

Yukari was trying to remember her name, she has seen her once before a long time back, "Uhh… Mikajima-san right?"

"Yes, I am," Saki said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Just double checking," Yukari said.

Saki giggled. All the sudden behind the door, "DELIVERY!"

Everybody went, "Huh?" With the exception on Shizuo, Celty, and Izaya.

It was a tall black man, "Someone ordered fatty tuna?"

"That would be me," Izaya claimed.

All of us made a face, then Izaya asked, "Hey Simon. Do you want to join us?"

"Join you guys? For what," Simon questioned.

"For a game called— "

Then a very familiar looking calm man with a manager came in, "Am I late?..." "Um… No. You must be… Shizuo's little brother," Yukari inferred, "Heiwajima….?"

"Kasuka," Kasuka said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Yukari said apologetically, "It's surprising you could make it. Ok so…"

The manager said, "He can only stay until this game is finished. There are a hoard of fans out there and it's crazy."

It was pretty noisy, to the point where even the quiet people can't take it anymore so… A voice screamed, "HEY!" The voice echoed in the room. Everything was calmed, and it was still and quiet.

"Thank you," Yukari said, "So, everyone is here."

"Yep," Izaya replied.

"… We are all gathered here to play a game. A game called "Mafia". I, Tsukiyomi Yukari, will be the fellow narrator for this game. Does anyone know how to play?"

Mikado raised his hand, "U-um… I don't know how to play."

Anri raised her hand and said the same thing. Then everyone else but Izaya raised their hand.

Shizuo just kept saying, "Kill kill kill kill kill kill…."

Yukari sighed, to think that she had to go through this process again is a little tiring, "The game itself isn't hard. There are, with this amount of people, going to be two people being killers, two people being doctors, one person being the detective, and two people being the 'bastard'. And before anyone raises their hands, the "bastard" is the person that will drag someone to die with them if they were chosen to be killed by a killer. The rest is self explanatory. Any questions?"

Mikado raises his hand, "Um… What are the other people?"

"Oh the other people are— Civilians. Also at the end of each turn, we choose who we should chase out of town, as in who we think the killer is. Any more questions?"

During the explanation, one "lovely" couple came in, "Ah. It seems that two others have joined us. Good. We can begin… All of you guys pick a piece of paper in this hat. It will determine what you'll be for the duration of this game."

Yukari takes off her barrette, inside there are pieces of paper for each person in the room. She went around the room. People picked a paper with the exception of Saki whom Yukari picked and showed the paper to and putted it under the laptop.

"Ok now that everyone has picked a paper. Make a circle and let's begin. I'm going to pass out these blindfolds to prevent cheating and that's how the game goes. Ah, Saki I'm going to block the camera on this laptop. I'll know when it's your turn. Ok?"

"Ok," Saki replied.

"So, everyone put your heads down and let's begin. I am well aware that Sturluson-san won't cheat." She only said that because she doesn't know how to block the vision of a person who has no head. But Celty putted on the blindfold anyways.

Yukari starts to narrate, "So, there were a group of people, much like you guys here, living in a peaceful village. It was peaceful until the mafia came in and killed the villagers. The weird thing is, only two people die each night. People wonder who the killer is. The stakes are high. The detective is determined to solve the case. The doctors are willing to save a couple of the villagers or themselves. And there are… the unfortunate people. Now killers, unfold your blindfolds and pick one person you want to kill."

The two killers raised their heads, unfolded the blindfolds, picked their prey, and putted on their blindfolds. "Now doctors, pick one person you want to save."

The two doctors picked the person they wanted to save and putted back on their blindfolds. "Now detective, pick one person you would like some information on."

The detective picked a person, "That person is more innocent than he/she looks," Yukari said. The detective nodded and putted the blind fold back on, "Now the bastards, choose one person you would like to die with you."

The two bastards each picked one person and putted their blindfold back on.

Yukari narrates again, "Everyone… IT'S MORNING TIME! Now take off your blindfolds and look around you. Ah I almost forgot," Yukari takes the paper that was blocking Saki's view, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Saki said.

Yukari continues her narration, "Also, I am here to bring you good news and sad news…"

Beside Yukari was a piece of paper that lists who has what role. Why would Yukari write it down? The same reason Izaya would if he was the one narrating the game. Quietness dawn the group, then they had the wonder of where are they? There was a policeman who was just standing there monitoring the group, but for some reason, no one noticed he was standing there. The scenery looks and feels familiar, the remains of left over pressure, and the dry air. Agitation and nervousness is in the air. Ah, that's right.

And the list of people goes:  
Ryuugamine Mikado – Doctor [The Plain Boy]  
Kida Masaomi – Killer [The City Boy]  
Sonohara Anri – Killer [The Girl Next door]  
Orihara Izaya – Bastard [The Informant]  
Yagiri Namie – Civilian [The Erotic Scientist]  
Sturluson Celty – Detective [The Deliverer]  
Kishitani Shinra – Civilian [The Underground Doctor]  
Kishitani Shingen – Civilian [The Creeper]  
Heiwajima Shizuo – Civilian [The Older Brother]  
Tanaka Tom – Civilian [Debt Collector]  
Kadota Kyohei – Doctor [The Gangster]  
Karisawa Erika – Civilian [Otaku #1]  
Yumasaki Walker – Civilian [Otaku #2]  
Togusa Saburo – Civilian [The Fan Boy]  
Mikajima Saki – Civilian [The Hospital Girl]  
Brezhnev Simon – Civilian [Sushi Guy]  
Heiwajima Kasuka – Civilian [The Little Brother]  
Manager (Whom I don't know the name of) – Civilian [Mr. Manager]  
Harima Mika – Civilian [The Stalker]  
Yagiri Seiji – Bastard [The Weirdo]  
Kuzuhara Kinnosuke – Judge/Monitor [Uh.. Is there a good name to give him? He's not even in the game ^^;;]

The game was about to do something that it has never done before… Model what's going on in Ikebukuro and what will happen for the times to come. People will die, things will be revealed, unexpected results will occur, and an unfortunate simulation… Yukari picks up the list and starts to narrate…

**((NOTE: This is the quickest and longest fic I ever typed. I intended this to be a short and simple story. However, the more I typed, the longer it got. So it's gonna take a while and I should be typing my other fan fics. The OC here serves for the purpose of narration since I want all the characters to be in the game. Nothing more. I might make a fan fic with her in it, but she really won't do much, if I did. The nicknames there serve a purpose which will be revealed in the next part along with where they're at. If more people appears in the anime, I might add them in somehow. Thanks for reading and please continue to look for the next chapter and my other fan fics.))**


	2. Part 2: Turns

Yukari starts to narrate round one of "Mafia". She can feel the tension that filled the room. Even though it was only a game, they are taking it very seriously. In this case, Yukari starts to smile and ask, "Sad news or good news first?"

There was no answer. Izaya has a grin on his face; he knows what she will say first. And that is…

"Good news first then? The tension in this room is really making me suffocate," Yukari said.

The room they were in was pretty hated. Who wouldn't? It's a classroom. It was dark and dimly lit. Of course, there would be tension in the air. But the game, which was meant to be fun…

Yukari starts, "The odd thing is, there's no casualties in this round."

Everyone was relieved at the same time shocked. Izaya couldn't help but to laugh and said, "What a let down! It got my hopes up for nothing!"

The story telling continues, "It was late at night, and the Plain Boy, was using his computer. It turns out that he was watching "Baccano!" But it was hilarious, so he laughed loudly. It turns out that one of the people in the Mafia lives right next to him. His laughing disturbed the person. So the person went over to his house and 'killed' him. But the doctor just so happens to be there and saved his life."

There was a sigh of relief and a lot of laughing.

"So the 'Plain Boy' is Mikado," Izaya exclaimed.

"Shut up informant," Yukari said, "Continuing on, the next victim is the Informant. The so-called informant was walking on the street, late at night. The killer was following him. Of course, he knows he was being followed, but who it is, he doesn't know. So he turned around hoping it was Shizuo—"

Shizuo snapped and threw a chair at Yukari, who was standing in front of Izaya. Yukari blocked the chair with another chair. And the rebound made her fall backwards on top of Izaya.

"That was—" Izaya began as he got elbowed in the face.

Yukari pointed, "Nobody shall speak of this moment ever…" Shizuo didn't mean to throw it at her. He meant to throw it at Izaya. Shizuo, pissed as he is, didn't run over to Izaya and fight, but, instead, apologized to Yukari. She got up and started again, "So… The Informant thought it was Shizuo. And as he turned around to confirm it, he got stabbed in the stomach. The killer ran off before the Informant could see who it was. Coincidentally, a doctor happened to live across the street from the scene. The doctor happened to hear laughing and looked out the window to see the Informant on the street bleeding and laughing at the same time. The doctor felt bad for leaving him to die, so he ran out and saved his life. Not to mention that the doctor was freaked out by it. "

Everybody made a face. Izaya laughed to the point where he almost fell to the floor, "I'm really am going to die of laughter at this rate."

"Good. A guy like you would die of something as stupid as laughter," Shizuo said.

Izaya lifted up his flick blade, "Then I'll drag you with me."

This isn't good. Yukari knew this was going to happen and regretted not doing this in a chat room. She sulks in despair as the whole thing got worse by the second. So Simon decides to stop the fight.

"Hey, fighting, bad," Simon said trying to appease them both with his pacifism, "Getting along, good!" It doesn't work. Why? It's Shizuo and Izaya, it never works.

Shizuo stopped when Kasuka said, "Big brother?"

Shizuo sat back in his chair. This was sure an unexpected turn. Yukari started to giggle a little. She can see how much Shizuo cares for Kasuka; she can never experience having a strong relationship with anyone. So she looked at Shizuo and Kasuka, Shizuo happened to have noticed she was looking and fixed his shades. Shizuo was happy today and everyone can see it. Yukari continued to smile, after a moment, she put on a serious face.

"And so, the villagers gathered and decided who they shall chase out of the village. Now pick someone to chase out of the village," Yukari asked. There was a moment of silence. Then a hand was raised.

"I vote Izaya as the killer," Shizuo said.

"Now, Shizu-chan, how is that possible? I was almost killed by the killer," Izaya replied.

"I don't care. 90% of what's happening in Ikebukuro is related to you—" Shizuo said until Yukari interrupted him.

"And guess what? We're in Ikebukuro. Your point is?" After Yukari said that sentence, everyone was a little shocked and scared. Shizuo is the kind of guy who would just kill her for doing what she did. Surprisingly, Shizuo didn't get up and throw anything at her or anything. Probably because of what he did earlier... Yukari began to wonder why he didn't. Then another hand was raised.

"I vote Shizuo," Izaya retorted. That logic made sense since Izaya had an alibi.

Saki being devout to Izaya also agreed. Mikado can't help but to agree with that as well, since Shizuo wants to kill Izaya and that Shizuo is a scary man. Shinra strongly disagreed, "It can't be Shizuo! Right Celty?" Celty typed, "I don't think Shizuo-san is that kind of person."

Yukari is very amazed at how things are turning out. A hand came up, "I vote for the creepy old guy with a gas mask on."

"Me too! Me too!"

"M-me too…"

"I also agree."

"What? Son you too," Shingen said in vain.

"Who wouldn't vote for a man who's wearing a gas mask out of the blue," Shinra replied.

Celty typed, "I vote for him as well."

Yukari saw this coming but acted surprised anyways, "So three people for Shizuo and one… two… three… Five people for Kishitani-oji-san… Interesting… Is that final?"

Kida raised his hand. Shingen is practically on his knees now. Shizuo and Kasuka didn't vote. The manager voted since everyone hates creepers. Yukari tallied up everything and announced, "By majority rule, Kishitani Shingen was chased out of the village. As he was walking away from the city, he saw a bunny. Having the urge to dissect the bunny, he chased after it as it ran away. When he finally caught the rabbit, he fell to his death..."

Everybody was quiet. It was indeed a dark story. Why is she even telling such a story? She may be a great story teller but it's not like she wanted to do this either. Everyone looked around. Shingen was on his hands and knees, devastated by his loss. "You are now excluded from the game you can stay and watch or you may leave, it is amusing if you stay and watch. But make no comments on what the person's role is." Shingen decided to stay and watch. Yukari was slightly lost in her thoughts…

In fact, why is everyone here? Yukari had this idea of playing the game "Mafia" in a chat room. She was talking to Nakura, whom she very well knew that it's Izaya such as Izaya know it's her. Izaya recommended her to meet up and play this game. Yukari was strongly against it but it seemed more convenient and makes for better suspense. She really isn't in the mood to do this. She seems like a very quiet girl, shy perhaps. She's what Erika and Walker classified as a bit moe. But that's not how she really is… Many thoughts flowed through her head. Not knowing the answer to the questions asked in her head. This is all too fast. All too fast…

That's right. Just like what's going on right now. It's all too fast. Faster than expected. Yukari looked around the room again. She took a deep breath and came back to earth. She must let it go on. Even if she is tired. It won't take too long. Or at least, that's what she hoped. And so she continued round 2 of Mafia.

"Another day passed by. Everyone begins to wonder. Nothing happened until the night came again. Everyone is sound asleep except for a select few. All doors are locked. Midnight is near. All is quiet until a few are chosen…"

Everyone settled down and putted their blindfolds back on, Yukari putted the paper in front of the camera. And putted their heads down.

"Now let the choosing start. Killers?" …

"Doctors?" …

"Bastards?" …

"Detective?" …

Kida picked Izaya. But Yukari said to choose other people so Kida chose Saki. Anri, knowing that she can't choose the same person twice and hearing that she can't choose someone that was already chosen in the first round, choose someone else. She chose… Her dear friend, Harima Mika. Kida sitting there thinking that it must be fate that he and Anri were chosen to have the same role. Not necessarily. Both of them have a secret that they hide from Mikado. Mikado also has a secret hidden from them too. But Mikado wouldn't be the type that would hurt anyone. Maybe that's the reason why he's a doctor and Anri and Kida are killers. Who knows…

It's the doctors turn. Mikado was a slight bit hesitant on who to choose. Putting his feelings for Anri above all, he chose her, not knowing that she's a killer. Kadota actually picked someone this time. He chose Shinra. It's still a point and choose thing though, he doesn't really know who to choose.

Now the bastards have to choose. Izaya, knowing he can't choose Shizuo again, chose Celty. Theoretically, Celty can't die. Seiji is aware he can't choose Mika again. He thought for a bit on who to choose. He decided to choose his sister, Namie.

The detective finally comes onto the scene. Celty thought for a bit on who to choose. Izaya was proven innocent. Since she was concerned about Anri so she picked her. Yukari thought of what to say… "That person is not the person you think that person is." Celty nodded and thought, "_What does she mean by that? Is she the killer? No way… Can it be…?_"

"Who would've thought. I should've known," Shingen commented to himself. He said that after every time the roles switched.

Seeing as how there were no casualties is exactly how it was before Mikado came to Ikebukuro. Yukari knows that the next round, will be disappointing. But she has to—

"Everyone unfold your blindfolds as I get the paper off of the camera on this laptop." Everyone unfolded them and took a look around the room. "Now that that's over with, I would like to say that this round… Well… We'll wait and see…" Everyone was nervous and anxious. They are aware of what's in store for them.

The elimination that will happen in this round will happen for the events soon to come. The ice that lied beneath their feet will soon crumble. The thin ice that will determine their fate. The ice that will separate them is the same one that will get them back together.

This is no mere game of ice breaker. Walls will be put up. And god knows what will happen next. Even Izaya might not even predict what will happen, especially to himself. Yukari gave an assuring smile and spoke, which later on broke in to a scary and creepy grin, "Morning has come to the peaceful village once again, the day is calm as the sun rose up and… dead bodies are seen…"


	3. Part 3: Shifting Tides

"Morning has come to the peaceful village once again, the day is calm as the sun rose up and dead bodies are seen…"

People looked at each other with suspicion and suspense. Then Yukari made her usual happy go lucky face, "Kishitani-oji-san, please get out of this room."

"Why?"

"You are disrupting others with your constant muttering…"

"But—Fine!"

Then he exits the room and slammed the door.

"Was that even necessary?"

"Yes it is policeman-san."

He nodded and let the game proceed on. Shortly after, he received a call and left quietly as—

"So, sad to say but there are two casualties… There was one girl, who was stalking the Weirdo. And the girl was being stalked by the killer. Last night, the bastard just missed the Stalker as the killer killed her before he can die with her. The killer did that before the bastard can get his hands on her. The killer did it out of love! Haha! Just kidding!"

It shook Anri just a slight bit but others thought she a bit mean to imply that Anri didn't like her friend.

"The other death was closed room murder. The Hospital Girl got killed because she accidently sneezed on the Boss when he was being nice and visiting everyone. The thing is she forgot to apologize."

Izaya snickered and everybody just looked at him for a few moments.

"Needing less to say, Harima Mika and Mikajima Saki are now dead. Who do you guys think is the killer? Place your bids now."

". . . I choose Orihara-san."

"Mikajima-san picks Izaya. Anyone else agrees?"

Kida raised his hand and then Shizuo raised his hand.

"Oh you would Shizu-chan…"

"Tch."

"I choose Seiji. I am very certain he is my killer."

"Harima-san chooses Seiji-san. Anyone agrees?"

Celty raised her hand then Shinra.

"Ah, pardon me! I need to make sushi."

"Sure just go ahead! Business is important," and with that, Simon left, "so we're down to two votes for Orihara-san and three votes for Seiji-san. Any others?"

Yukari waited for a second then a text message was sent to her cell phone, "Hmm..? Celty-san, you choose Sonohara-san?"

Celty nodded, "Ok then one vote for Sonohara-san. So, the villagers chased Yagiri Seiji out of the village then as he was walking to his beloved Mika's grave, he tripped and fell received a severe concussion then the animals ate him because they thought he was dead."

Everybody looked at Yukari as if she's insane and morbid. And she looked at them and smiled, "You guys can have a break. It must be very tiring to work in such a dim room huh?"

Yukari walked over and turned on the lights. It was suddenly really bright and it turns out they were in a classroom. Within the five minute intermission, people talked to one another. Yukari sat right next to Shizuo so no casualties will happen. When Yukari was about to start the game again, her stomach growled.

"Ahaha! It's around noon isn't it? Why don't we have another ten minutes?"

"Noon? Hanejima-kun, we have to go!"

"Understood," Kasuka looked at Shizuo and nodded good bye. Shizuo nodded back with a smile.

Shortly after the manager and Kasuka left, "Ah! Dota-chin, didn't we have to do something today?"

"Oh shoot you're right. We shall be taking our leave now."

Togusa, Erika, Walker, and Kadota left with Togusa complaining, "You should've said so earlier. I was about to put my game face on!"

After lunch, Seiji and Mika also left since they are out of the game. Namie wanted to leave too but Izaya ordered her to stay. Yukari waited for a few minutes to see if there will be any other interruptions, then she continued the game.

"Ah, the nurse is coming, excuse me."

"It's alright."

Saki disconnected her line and Yukari closed the laptop, "Ok, so since it's well lit right now and wearing blindfolds is a bother, we can just put our heads down on the desk. So for the ones that just left, Kadota-san was a doctor and Seiji-san was a bastard, everyone else was a civilian."

Everyone in the room wasn't surprised but now they lost a doctor.

"So, night comes again. And the mafia strikes once more. Killers, choose your next victim."

Anri took another look around the room and picked Namie. Kida pointed to Mikado without hesitation.

"Doctor, choose who you would save."

Mikado chose himself.

"Bastard, choose your suicide partner."

Izaya picked Mikado, knowing very well that Mikado would save himself in this round.

"Detective, who do you want to know more about?"

Celty picked Kida, out of curiosity and since she's Anri's friend.

"Ah yes, like the one you chose earlier. This one's also not like whom they seem."

Celty nodded and thought, "_Is he a killer too? No… It can't be, can it?_"

"Ok heads up. Seven up!"

Yukari is practically glowing with enthusiasm with that line but nobody understood what she was saying so she just continued on with the narration, "Morning has arrived and only one was found dead."

Izaya grinned the moment he heard this. He has his predictions on what's going on and they are probably 90% right. Yukari can see the tense looks of her classmate's faces, were they found out or killed? Tom and Shizuo feel a bit "antsy" while Namie really wants to leave.

"The… Erotic Scientist? Uh… was hanging out with her friend whom she didn't know was the killer. When the killer excused themselves, the scientist said something very insulting behind the killer's back, the killer heard those words and left quietly, right around the time the Informant popped out of nowhere just to talk to the scientist. When he left, the killer came back and stabbed the scientist in the back. Thus, Yagiri Namie died of excessive blood loss."

"Eh? I didn't expect her to die…"

"… The other life was lucky. Again, the plain boy was lucky but a common target. He was targeted again because he forgot to bow his head to the boss. So the boss sent a killer to kill him. The doctor stopped by his house to drop off some DVDs for him shortly after the killer left. The doctor then rushed over and saved his life."

Mikado sighed. It was a good idea to save himself. Namie was about to leave the moment she heard she died. Izaya seemed slightly reluctant to let her go but he did anyways. After she left, the voting began. It ended being a stalemate of votes and doubts. Celty even noted to Shinra that there's something about this that gives you a bad feeling. Just like when everyone was on standby until—

"So shall we begin the next round?"

Izaya grinned, "Continue on! I like how this game is going but you need to make up better stories. I liked your morbid ones."

"You will face a glorious fate if you hear me actually narrating a morbid story."

"Like what?"

"It might traumatize you for life… Anyways let's continue… Another day has passed and night comes to the village once again. Stakes are high; the both killers are still on the run, who will die in this peaceful night…?"

The standings now are—

Ryuugamine Mikado – Doctor [The Plain Boy]

Kida Masaomi – Killer [The City Boy]

Sonohara Anri – Killer [The Girl Next door]

Orihara Izaya – Bastard [The Informant]

Yagiri Namie – Civilian [The Erotic Scientist] [Dead]

Sturluson Celty – Detective [The Deliverer]

Kishitani Shinra – Civilian [The Underground Doctor]

Kishitani Shingen – Civilian [The Creeper] [Dead]

Heiwajima Shizuo – Civilian [The Older Brother- Bodyguard]

Tanaka Tom – Civilian [Debt Collector]

Kadota Kyohei – Doctor [The Gangster] [Left]

Karisawa Erika – Civilian [Otaku #1] [Left]

Yumasaki Walker – Civilian [Otaku #2] [Left]

Togusa Saburo – Civilian [The Fan Boy] [Left]

Mikajima Saki – Civilian [The Hospital Girl] [Dead]

Brezhnev Simon – Civilian [Sushi Guy] [Left]

Heiwajima Kasuka – Civilian [The Little Brother] [Left]

Manager (Whom I don't know the name of) – Civilian [Mr. Manager] [Left]

Harima Mika – Civilian [The Stalker] [Dead]

Yagiri Seiji – Bastard [The Weirdo] [Dead]

Kuzuhara Kinnosuke – Judge/Monitor [Uh... Is there a good name to give him? He's not even in the game ^^;;] [Left]

Eight people still in the game, two killers, one doctor, one bastard, and four civilians. Who will die in this peaceful night?

**((Note: Thank you for waiting! I suggest that you read the previous two before reading this! I rushed on this and docked off a lot of people in this round. It's not because it's too much characters though… Anyways, I think I got some honorifics and name calling wrong on the characters part with the exception of the narrator. Correct me if I'm wrong with anything and I will change accordingly! Review this if you can and I hoped you liked reading this installment of **_**The Tides Turn.))**_


End file.
